User talk:RoseForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SARAH hyder (Talk) 15:18, November 16, 2012 Hey Rutchelle! I am all fine u ?? But I have only one talk box template What?? I only created one. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 16:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) i am fine also ScarlethX Alright, take your time ;) Hi Rutchelle. How are you? I have to tell a rule to you. You can't create pages without asking admins. You have to ask me, Emmy or Sarah. Please don't repeat this, okay? Oh okay :) Hey Rutchelle What Kind Picture should i put my pro picture Btw this is Crystal I'm trying to look but there's like Nothing Nah i'm trying to find her in her Harmonix or Season 5 Outfit Nvm i found One And What is her wiki? Oh tht wiki i signed up on tht one like moth ago I dont like tht wiki tht much even i dont like StellaMusa101 could you send methe wiki link of winx magic wikiScarlethX (talk) 13:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) HEllo Rose :) Yes, the school had started here in our place last June 3 . :) Hmm. about that, i have something very important to tell you. :( Lets use the chat, so that we 2 will only be the one to see the conversation. Please? Coz i got really important to say . go to chat. Hehehe... Your welcome :) And finding the blurry pictures can be hard, too... Roxanna 02:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I have a few questions for you: 1. Can you merge talkboxes properly? 2. Can you make signatures properly? 3. Can you make talkboxes properly? Please answer this in number form and answer "Yes", "No" or "Okay" I want to feature your name on a help page and let users know what are you experinced at and what could you help properly at. Thanks! Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! Alright, then :D - 02:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm just curious, but what are icons? Roxanna 02:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Umm, can you reply??? Roxanna 03:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, okay :) Roxanna 04:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thank you :) hmm, by the way. i have seen your icons, its great, :) It's okay :) Roxanna 08:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, have you ever been an admin before? - 09:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) oh okay. :) Hi Rutchelle. I just wanted to notify you that FloraNature/Crystal sent this message to Rose: "f u dOnt wAnt 2 b ferinds with rutchelle, i'll make even things worse 4 her. I'll make hr suffer! HA HA HA!" If she really is your friend (which I doubt because everyone is just getting angry at her for annoying them) she wouldn't say something like that. Anyway, I don't know if she meant it or not. Ciao. 09:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. She's really annoying Rose lately and me too as a matter of fact :P Okay, I will. Well, I'm good thanks. How about you? Congratulations on getting adminship here :) I told Roxanna that you guys are doing a great job. There's been such a big improvement since I visited this wiki for the first time in June last year :) 09:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I feel like exploding today... 09:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have Twitter but I never use it. I haven't even tweeted yet to be honest :P 10:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) 07:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, is that Bloom pic on my talk page MY pic? 'cause it looks exactly the same!!! ♥Roxy♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 10:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Nevermind bout that Rutchelle! I forgot what I was talking about!!! *^_^* ♥Roxy♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 07:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC)''' Yes, i was mad at another person that time and i was really upset, so i spread my madness around haha. but its okay now, tnx for still accepting me :) Rose Please Forgive Me i didn't Even Write tht Little Mean Thing We Can't Fight bc i dont like Fighting With People If u dont Believe Me fine! bc i thought i knew u better! if u dont still forgive me i can do whatever u ask me To do For You Rose I Never Said You Were Even My Freind! i Told her Yestday But she didn't Listen to me Well she Has Good Hints On My Passwords Flora - Fairy of Nature 14:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) idk I Want to punch her freaking Face!!! >.< I'm good and do u KNow the Message i sended on Fb Well she sened tht Message Oh I'm going to Change My Name Crystal Rose Sinclar Flora - Fairy of Nature 14:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) really how is it like in the PhilippinesScarlethX (talk) 15:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. By the way, I think you need to archive your talkpage. -- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 00:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose what time is it in the Philippines in US is 9:23 pmScarlethX (talk) 02:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh ihave 2 sisters in the wiki bloom forever who uses my account and uploads unnecessary pics and Hermione Granger12 who is niceScarlethX (talk) 02:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course they are . Why would i lie i don't lie Okay, I woke up at 6:00 AM.-- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 02:36, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Bye have to go to sleep see u tomorrowScarlethX (talk) 02:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh... :( -- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 02:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC)